Remar contra corriente
by Ame Winner
Summary: En el silencio de esa cocina, con la familia de Katniss durmiendo, Peeta sonrió y con simpleza se encogió de hombros al mirar a Gale.


Bien, terminé el segundo libro y ahora quiero más a Peeta~.

Iré al tercero pero, mientras tanto, les dejó la escena pérdida entre Peeta y Gale (supongo que no soy la única que se imaginó alguna conversación entre ellos dos).

PD. Agradecería que no me hagan spoiler del final xD.

* * *

**Remar contra corriente **

La chica que gritaba en la plaza, la que recibió el latigazo en pleno rostro, la que no huyó con tal de defenderle…, era la misma que por la noche había llorado, la que peleó y soltó insultos desesperada por aliviar el dolor que éste sentía; ella, era la misma que había buscado un beso de esos labios resecos y a la que no le importó dormirse en un taburete, despeinada y herida pero entrelazando los dedos a esa mano callosa.

Todo. Desde los gritos hasta las lágrimas, y viceversa, para no perderle…

Peeta había presenciado y escuchado no más de lo que debía, sino de lo que deseaba saber; porque en teoría enterarse de esa clase de cosas le ayudarían a aceptar la realidad, y lo harían… si su problema no fuera el ya saberla pero, aún así ser capaz de decir cosas como "intentemos ser amigos" cuando en realidad mantenía la esperanza de ser mucho más. Remaba contra la corriente, luchaba contra lo obvio, y era muy consciente de que ni siquiera sabía nadar y de que se hundiría, como un peso muerto, si esa endeble balsa -en la que su mundo se había convertido- se desarmaba.

Pero ahí estaba…

—_Peeta..._

—_No te preocupes, vete a la cama, ¿vale?_

…, velando el sueño adolorido de Gale, cuidando de éste para que Katniss descansara. Ni siquiera había dudado en pleno momento, él había corrido antes que Katniss no por salvar al mayor sino por cuidarla a ella… a ella, quién cometería una estupidez al no pensar pero sí actuar por impulso.

Porque Katniss estaba enamorada, quién sabe desde cuanto tiempo atrás, y no importaba siquiera si ésta era consciente de aquello.

Para Peeta resultaba obvio que si Gale no existiera, quizás Katniss volvería su atención a él pero no era eso lo que él quería; no así. Deseaba que la chica le eligiera, por ser él y convertirse en el único…, no por ser el único y resultar un reemplazo o una obligación.

La boda a la que estaban siendo arrastrados, era una broma cruel para lo que él hubiera deseado hacer con su vida.

Pero seguía ahí…

Anular el compromiso, desaparecer todas las mentiras, no liberaría a Katniss… la condenaría; y si Peeta tenía que elegir entre verla viva o muerta, elegiría siempre la primera opción porque sabía que aún si tenían una boda "real", cuando las cámaras se fueran, Katniss podría seguir con su vida, ver a quien quisiera y él no diría nada.

¿Cuántos supuestos matrimonios no funcionaban así?

Compartir un techo, comer en la misma mesa, dormir en una sola cama, esa clase de cosas no hacían a dos personas un matrimonio ni de la casa un hogar. Y no, no era lo que Peeta quería pero Katniss estaría viva y él tendría un poco de su tiempo, de su presencia y podría dedicarse a otras cosas como a sus cuadros o, a hornear; y si algún niño llegaba a ese supuesto hogar, iba a quererlo.

Lo querría aunque no llevara su propia sangre, porque sí tendría la de Katniss…

Sonrió, pues vaya tonto enamorado que él era.

—Entonces…

Interrumpiendo lo que Peeta pensaba, siendo bruscamente atinado, Gale le miró desde su lugar en la mesa y aunque parecía costarle hablar, por el dolor, el tono de voz que usaba llevaba un aire retador.

—¿Crees que puedes protegerla? —el chico se mordió los labios, reuniendo voz.

_Qué puedes hacerlo mejor que yo_, Peeta adivinó el resto al sostener los ojos ajenos y por ello le contempló con paciencia. En primera porque no odiaba a ese chico, ¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera lo conocía realmente?, y en segunda porque, para alguien tan herido, Gale se estaba esforzando en sonar más digno y con más derecho, que él, para querer a Katniss.

Y seguramente había muchas cosas que Gale podría hacer y él no, Peeta era consciente de ello; pero también sabía que él podía hacer otras tantas, que a Gale le resultarían simplemente imposibles.

En el silencio de esa cocina, con la familia de Katniss durmiendo, Peeta sonrió y con simpleza se encogió de hombros al mirar a Gale.

—¿Sabes lo que significa estar para alguien que nunca estará para ti?

Sin más drama del que la frase llevaba por sí sola, Peeta soltó esa llana verdad.

Podía tener un buen corazón pero no era inocente, no era un chico que se hiciera ilusiones y viviera de ellas -aunque sí mantenía algunas- y ese día había tenido suficientes confirmaciones entre la escena en la plaza, en la casa, el beso, y el encontrarla velando el sueño del otro como lo haría una esposa o una mujer enamorada.

El silencio entre ellos era denso, como el humo de un horno al quemarse el pan, y pudo haberse extendido más de no ser por Peeta.

—Quiero protegerla —añadió.

Y en el aire flotó ese _aunque deba entregártela a ti_ que Peeta no diría, a pesar de saberse capaz de un acto así. Si eso le hacía un poco más digno de Katniss, a los ojos de Gale, realmente no le importaba pues él sabía como se sentía y hasta donde era capaz de llegar; no necesitaba permisos ajenos ni descalificar a otros.

A pesar de ello, entre el gruñido y las vendas tiñéndose de rojo por el esfuerzo, Gale se movió hasta apoyarse en un brazo y Peeta, al notarlo, apretó la mano que éste le había tendido en lo que parecía ser una muda tregua.

Podían no estar destinados a ser amigos pero, al menos en algo parecían entenderse.

Si podían o no protegerla, no era lo importante; era el querer hacerlo, el quererla a ella, lo que les daba la fuerza para seguir intentándolo. Y había que seguir, Peeta remaría siempre hacía delante aunque la corriente se empeñara en hacerle retroceder.

oOo


End file.
